


they tortuously treat you

by fbawtft



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, PWP, also this is my first time writing smut without having a prompt, and actually finishing it, fuckers, im also not, im so sorry but honestly, so savor this, the is so fucking self indulgent i want them to go down on me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: its str8 up smut. sasuke uchiha and ino yamanaka go down on you because im a hoe who loves these two jerks so fucking much that i literally want them to go down on m-id pay to have ino punch me in the gut. id thank her and also kiss heralso i really want to hug sasuke and kiss him, he deserves it





	they tortuously treat you

**Author's Note:**

> you know i should feel embarrassed for writing and posting this but i legit kept a straight face the entire time and i dont even feel the least bit embarrassed at all

The lips on your neck combined with the feeling of the lips between your legs, the sensation of being filled up and overstimulated immediately placed you on Cloud Nine. They were both relentless, not listening to your whimpers, your pleas for the feelings to minimize - they only got even more intense. That was when you threw your head back against the firm shoulder behind it.

You were trembling, without a doubt. You didn’t even know if you actually were but you could imagine that you most likely were trembling, shaky, shallow breaths leaving your mouth as your already littered neck was being painted pink, purple, blue, and red. The same with your legs. The insides of your thighs and on the tops of them, your hips, leading down to your stomach, covered in pretty colored spots, all thanks to the busy blonde between your legs. You wanted to squeeze your legs around her head, pull her in further but you didn’t trust your body at the moment. The arms holding your own in place were evidence of that.

The dark haired man below you kept his pace of thrusting up into you - you didn’t know how they were both able to go on for this long, to be completely honest. The stamina they must have! - his lips moving to your shoulder, leaving feather light kisses all the way to the top of your bicep. His hands freed your arms, which fell limp stupidly, and took up caressing your sides and squeezing your hips and breasts.

Meanwhile, the blonde’s tongue drove into you, going from shallow dips to long, deep strides. Occasionally, she’d flick at your clit, sucking around it, using her fingers to take her tongues previous place in you. You honestly felt like you’d died and gone to heaven. Your moans were long and loud and absolutely shameless. You couldn’t feel sorry for them but you knew that after your two lovers were done and satisfied with having you look all spent, sweaty, shaking with your hair a mess (an absolutely adored sight by them), they’ll tease you about the way you sounded.

With the way that you started to feel your body start trembling even more, you felt yourself build up to your climax, and with Ino’s mouth (especially her tongue) not leaving your clit, you knew you weren’t going to last another second. Your sounds got especially louder, a clear sign to your two lovers that were nearing your peak (for the fourth time - your stamina isn’t as lengthy as theirs but you can hold out for a while). Sasuke bit down on your shoulder, grunting himself as he was just about ready to cum inside you.

When you gripped and pulled on Ino’s hair, and with the words dying on your lips, she moved her tongue from your clit down to your entrance to finish eating you out as your hips bucked up even closer to her. A loud groan-moan combination left your mouth as she did this, the sudden change in feelings giving you just enough pleasure to keep you riding out your orgasm. A muffled groan echoed yours from between your legs. Clearly she hadn’t let herself miss out on all the fun that your felt.

She pulled her left hand up, her slender fingers coated down to the knuckle in what could only be herself.

As she crawled back up to sit on your hips, Sasuke pulled out at that same time, his heaving chest, raising you up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

Ino leaned down to kiss you, letting you taste yourself on her lips and tongue. When she pulled away, she didn’t go very far. She had wanted to keep a close look on your reaction. Her fingers circled your lips, tracing them, before plunging into your mouth so that you could taste _her_ on herself. A quiet moan caught in the back of your throat.

“So noisy today,” she tsked.

“But absolutely beautiful sounding to the ears, no?” Sasuke murmured into your neck, looking past you at Ino.  
  
“Definitely,” she agreed. “She’s spent. I think we did her good.”


End file.
